the rough times
by 1DR5AandADA
Summary: What if 3 years after going to the academy Tara becomes suicidal and almost dies, will she be the one to bring the group back together? Or will everything fall apart. summary sucks but the story is much better. I DO NOT OWN DANCE ACADEMY story title may change
1. Chapter 1

** What if 3 years after going to the academy Tara becomes suicidal and almost dies, will she be the one to bring the group back together? Or will everything fall apart.**

Tara's POV

I'm so tired. Of all the drama, heartbreak and people always leaving me. Sammy died; Christian barely ever talks to me, Kat left to go to England with Abigail because they both weren't accepted to the company. I looked over the cliff and saw the crystal clear water so beautiful and calm. I want to get rid of all this pain and loneliness so, I jump. i feel the impact on my side and all I could see was black dots. I feel something around my waist and that was the last thing I remembered.

Christian's POV

I was eating dinner when I got a phone call it was Kat – we haven't talked in ages- I answered "hello?"

"Christian? Thank god you picked up!" she said sadly

"Why" I asked getting worried

"Tara is in the hospital, there's a 10% chance she will survive" she said while crying

"What hospital are you at?"

"The one at Sydney close to Angelina's café"

"I'm on my way" then she hung up

I took a taxi and boy did I regret it. There was loads of traffic so I decided to just pay the man and sprint to the hospital. It took 30 minutes but it would take about 1 hour to drive there with all the traffic. I then sprinted as fast as my feet would take me. And I saw Abigail and Kat, crying their eyes out.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"um Ollie is coming in 15 minutes, Ben wouldn't pick up his phone and grace is coming in 1 hour" Kat says shakily

"Where's Tara?" I asked very gently

There was no answer they both just pointed to room 342. I gave them a small smile and walked into her room. She looked so pale, so delicate. This was bringing back all the memories, there first kiss, Sessle and Tabitha and our goodbye. I cried a little which I never do. I almost fell asleep. But the loud beep woke me up. I looked at the monitor and I saw a flat line. My panic started kicking in so I called the doctor "DOCTOR!" I screamed as loud as I could waking up Kat and Abigail. The doctor and the nurses went into the room and 2 of the nurses tried to kick me out but I couldn't leave her once again, so they finally let me stay. I prayed to god that she would still be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Still Christian's POV

5 hours later

_We were at the beach, having fun splashing water everywhere. Tara and I were the only ones there. We were happy, enjoying life as it came at us, no worries no tears, just happiness, then I hear _

_"Christian, Christian wake up" I woke to Kat, Ollie and Grace (Abigail went to the washroom) shaking me awake. _

"WHAT!" I screamed angrily because I was having such an amazing dream

"Sorry, we just wanted to tell you Tara is awake"

1 millisecond after she told me, I sprinted to Tara's room and almost broke the door down. There she was, alive, beautiful but something wasn't right. She wasn't smiling.

Tara's POV

It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything. Was I in heaven? I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Kat and Abigail. So I'm not dead.

"What are you girls doing here? I thought you were in England?" I said while my voice was breaking

"the-the hospital called us and we flew here ASAP" they both said in unison.

"I called Christian and he's right outside sleeping" Kat said excitedly

"let us go get him" Kat said and left with Abigail

5 minutes later still Tara's POV

I was waiting patiently when I hear a burst. I see Christian, so beautiful all I wanted to do was to get up and hug him but I couldn't leave my bed. 2 seconds of awkward silence he finally walked to me and hugged me.

"Tara… I'm so glad you're okay" he said in his beautiful voice of his

"Christian, what is the bad news?" I said worried I'll never dance again

"the bad news is that when you plunged into the water, you-you um, broke your hip the doctor says it's really severe so you will never get to dance again"

I sat there shocked and then I burst into tears. Christian then comforted me and we stayed like that for a long time

**It's still not finished so keep reading, reviewing and rating, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU guys so much I love writing stories and reading reviews make my day also thank **you to _mello, danceacademy4ev and cassie for__** reviewing here is the next chapter sorry for all the mistakes! I was in a rush**_

**** Christian's POV

Today is the day Tara gets released from the hospital. Because of the injury she needs a wheelchair so we take the wheelchair and help her in it. She was asleep, so beautiful I regretted missing that for 3 years we finally arrived at her house (it only took about 15 minutes) I carried her bridal style to her room and carefully put her on her bed. I was about to leave when I heard "Christian! Wait" I then turned around "can you please stay?" I said nothing, just nodded she scooted over and put my arm around her waist I wish we could stay like that forever.

Kat's POV 

I hate seeing Tara so… broken. I shouldn't have left her for England she's my best friend or was my best friend. I will do something to cheer her up, I have to.

3 hours later Christian's POV

I woke up and right then I noticed Tara was still sleeping. I wanted to do something special for her, so I got up and went to the kitchen (I'm not really a good cook). Flour, baking soda, milk… I was going to make her pancakes. 15 minutes later I was done making the pancakes and went on making scrambled eggs. I cracked the eggs and I swear there were egg shells in the mixture. I then turned on the stove and put in the mixture and waited 2 minutes and I saw that they were burnt. So, I was going to serve Tara burnt pancakes and burnt eggs with shells inside. She was gonna love it (note my sarcasm) I just decided to throw hat all away and go to the store and get her the cookies she loves. White chocolate macadamia nut cookies. I walked back home and put the cookies on the plate and poured orange juice in a mug and went to her room she stirred when I entered and woke up.

"What are you doing?" she asked still tired

"Giving you breakfast in bed" I said nonchalantly

"Christian you didn't have -" I got cut off

"Yes I did, I want you to relax and just accept my gift to you, okay?" I said "ok"she whispered

**there is more to come! I hope you guys liked it! sorry it was so short it was just a filler! rate & review**


End file.
